


Todos quieren a Leorio

by Duirandom1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Protective Gon Freecs, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1
Summary: Gon se queda sorprendido por la gran amabilidad que recibe de mucha gente cuando está cerca de Leorio. De cazadores respetables a ladrones.—¿No te parece raro? —Le pregunto a su novio.—¡Baka! —Se rió de la cara de confusión—¡Todos saben que si al hijo le agradas ya puedes estar con el padre!—¿Que tiene que ver Ging?—¡Baka piensan que Leorio es tu padre!—¿QUE?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Gon se queda sorprendido por la gran amabilidad que recibe de mucha gente cuando está cerca de Leorio. De cazadores respetables a ladrones.

—¿No te parece raro? —Le pregunto a su novio.

—¡Baka! —Se rió de la cara de confusión—¡Todos saben que si al hijo le agradas ya puedes estar con el padre!

—¿Que tiene que ver Ging?

—¡Baka piensan que Leorio es tu padre!

—¿QUE?

Leorio llegó con rapidez con los helados y miro con preocupación a Gon. El solo dijo que todo estaba bien, después de terminar el helado Gon lo abrazo.

—¡Te encontrare alguien decente!

Leorio se rió y dijo que aún es un adolescente así que no se preocupe Gon. Killua asintió y se dio cuenta que había una, no do.., mucha gente oculta.

Envío un mensaje y dijo que se le olvidó algo.

—¡Veamos por que eres tan famoso!


	2. Los psicópatas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua miró a los candidatos y se quería pegar un tiró.

Killua fue rápido a un edificio y esperó. Sintió que mucha gente se acercaba al edificio. Se rió de lo fácil, uso su bien de manera discreta y mando el mensaje que atrajo a todos como moscas.

"¿Quieres a Leorio? Habla conmigo"

Abrió los ojos al ver a Chrollo entrar y a su pandilla atrás. Después entró su padre y su hermano. Hisoka sonreía como psicópata que era, kurapika subió por la ventana, estaban miembros del zodiaco, habían algunos mafiosos y estaba Ging. Contó a la rápida y habían casi cien personas en el edificio abandonado.

—¡Creó que son todos! —La tensión era grande —¡Esto terminará mal!

—¡Arañas!

La pandilla sonrió más el más alto que logró salvarse y buscaba la revancha.

—¡Si hay sangre olvidenlo, si pensaban que iba a pedir eso son unos idiotas!

—¡Ahora dile a tu querido hermano que ofreces!

Killua asintió y en la habitación se escuchaba un total silenció.

—¡Escuchen par de psicópatas que persiguen a mi amigo por algo que no sé! —Se movió—¡Debes enviarme la razón del por qué lo quieres!

—¿Por que lo amamos?

—¡Esa el la primera prueba y tienen hasta las 12! —Killua se puso sobre la ventana—¡Si no llega consideren que ya están fuera!

Se fue y todos se miraron.

—¡A eso es fácil! —illumi se rió y saco su aguja—¡No dijo que no podíamos estropear a los otros!

La mayoría asintió e hubo una gran conmoción. 

Killua llegó rápido donde Gon. Leorio al ver la explosión fue corriendo a ver heridos pero fue detenido por un grupo de personas que le dijeron que era peligroso. Grito que debía ayudar si hay heridos pero le dijeron que era un edificio abandonado que posiblemente un tubo de gas viejo explotó. Después de unos minutos la gente lo dejo pasar y para su sorpresa solo había una persona que estaba bien. Leorio reviso heridas y ayudó al hombre a moverse. Killua maldijo ya que sabía que fueron esos idiotas. Debe dar mejores instrucciones y que no cambie su significado.

12:00

Leorio les deseo buenas noches y fue a su cuarto. Killua espero unos minutos y tomo todo lo que recibió. Despertó a Gon que se acercó curioso.

—¡El primero es Chrollo!

No estaba muy sorprendido ya que al ser un hombre de arte debe tener una bonita carta.

"Esta no sería una historia de Bonnie y Clyde. Sería la historia de un ladrón y un hombre que para algunos no tiene nada especial pero para mí es una Estella por si espíritu de compañerismo y protector a quien considera digno. Quiero que sea mi compañero y yo sería su protector ya que es muy díficil conocer a alguien que se atreva a enfrentarme no por mí riqueza sino por sus amigos"

—¿Que opinas?

—¿Kurapika no cuenta en la última descripción?

—¡Si pero creo que por lo de la venganza sabe que nada pasará! —Suspiro—¡Además kurapika no creo que pueda opinar ya que lo abandonó!

Gon bajo la cabeza triste.

—¡Al parecer todos los miembros de su tropa lo firmaron así que está totalmente bien!

Gon bostezo.

—¡Mejor seguimos mañana!

Leorio camino por la ciudad analizando que los mocosos traman algo.

—¿Leorio?

—Mizai tanto tiempo

Leorio nunca entendió de por qué el traje de vaca si el es un buey. Los demás miraban con curiosidad, con ganas de matar o con indiferencia. Hablaron un poco mientras el mayor lo guiaba a un lugar. Todos seguían se cerca. No era obligatorio no hablarle pero hubo un silenció al ver que llegaban a un hotel. —¡Bonito este lugar pero igual está muy solo! —Se sentó en el sofá y tomo la cerveza con calma—¡Mañana iremos al museo con los chicos! —¿Puedo ir? —Leorio asintió—¡Leo debo decirte algo! El más alto lo miro. —¡Me gustas mucho! Hubo un silenció y todos esperaban una respuesta. —¡Mira seré honesto no se si estoy listo para relaciones pero..! —Miro al hombre—¡Eso no quita que nos podemos divertir! ¿Que dices toro?


End file.
